Left behind
by gamemaster13
Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do? I suck at summaries If you like review Chapter 9 is up
1. left behind

Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?

**Chapter 1 left behind**

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

I was moving up past that wired statue in the middle of the street and Auron was in front of me. Just then something slashed my back I looked back saying "What the big idea" but by the time I turned around Auron was gone. "Well at least I know where I'm going".

I walked up the stairs going to the beautiful Yuna, but when I got there she and everyone was gone. I wondered where they were around Luca or went up the stairs to continue Yuna's pilgrimage. Great they abounded me like a how some people get rid of their dog and the dog is a stray, but with me I gotta go get a job and everything. Well can't just sit and whine all day I better get that job soon or I'll die.

**: Yuna P.O.V:**

"Are you sure that we should have left him." I asked Sir. Wakka and Lulu while walking down the Mi'hen highroad.

"It is for the best, ya he'll just be in the way" Wakka laughed.

"I guess you're... your right" I said bowing her head.

"Alright let's go!" Auron growled and I nodded trying to forget him.

* * *

**: End of Chapter 1:**


	2. finding a job

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

* * *

: Tidus P.O.V:

"Man, I hate reading I makes my head hurt, but I have to find a job or else" I thought to myself. "Dangit" I scram a little too loud that everyone in the café was looking at me like I was some kind of idiot. I quickly put my nose in the paper to act like nothing was wrong. "Hmm... let's see Chocobo Knight No, Café worker? NO! Liberian, oh god no! Tantalus hmm... well what chose do I got" a though as looked at it to where was going to meet this Tantalus "Alright, Alexandra" I blinked a few times "Where in the world of Spria is Alexandra."

I asked everyone in Luca where Alexandra was some people didn't know where it was and some people just walked away like they didn't know I existed. Finally someone nice and knew told me "Just take a ship at dock 3 today at 6:00 sharp!" The man told me. I ran to dock 3 quickly as possible and when I got there the passengers were aborting the ship. I got in line and after a while of waiting I got on the boat to Alexandra. While I was on the ship I was wondering how Yuna was trip was going?

* * *

: Yuna P.O.V:

"Umm... Sir Auron" I asked.

"Yes Yuna?" Auron replied.

"Are you really sure he is going to be ok? Don't you think that he thinks that we betrayed him?" I asked again.

"Yuna he is going to be fine he is smarter than he looks he can take care of himself he has been for 10 years in Zanarkand. I don't see him not taking care of himself now." Auron coldly said to me.

"Yes sir" I sadly replied to him, but couldn't forget betraying Tidus.

**

* * *

**


	3. The Boat trip and the Tantalus

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

**Chapter 3 The Boat trip and the Tantalus**

**

* * *

**

"Man, lets see" I continued as I sat on the boat "No, Lulu to bug to death, no blitz balls to keep me occupied, no Yuna to talk to, and no Wakka. Man this is a thrill trip alright nothing to do here!"

I walked back to the cabin to only hear "Hey all killers and gangsters how about we go kill people on the ship" the main killer whispered not trying to get anyone's attention yet that is. "Wha" I continued to lessen in "We got to make to best killing rank in killing history. Who is with me?" the head killer asked. "Me!" all the killers and gangsters smiled.

All man! Well at last I get some fun well maybe I'll wait until they start there plan to kill everyone. I started grinning.

It was nearly 9:00pm when the killers and gangsters started to attack. I got my brotherhood long sword ready to protect. There were about 100 of them so it wasn't that big of numbers. The first 10 was going after some little kids I swung my sword and they were wounded, but not dead yet. Then 30 more came right after me I went into overdrive and used my spiral cut on them and then I accidentally killed them. Then the 60 gangsters when after the ship crew again I ran after them and they actually ran right off deck. Everyone happily cheered as nobody got hurt besides the killers and gangsters. That meant only one person one survived the leader. I looked around deck for him, but no sign of him. Just as I was about to give up he jumped behind me and stabbed me in the arm with his dagger. I then with an arm full of pain slashed the leader and with that he fell off deck dead. I then went back to the people luckily I was lucky there were to doctors there that bandaged my arm and told me to get some sleep. I did so I fell asleep in no time at all.

I woke up in the boats bed and the doctor told me that it was almost time to dock at Alexandra harbor. So just so I don't get lost in Alexandra I asked the doctor were interviews were for the Tantalus. He told me that it was at the mini theater at the alleyway near the ticket booth. I smiled and ran off to the fount dock ready to see what Alexandra looked like. Alexandra was a beautiful place the castle had four columns and a giant crystal in the middle and the town was a big town like a city of some sort.

Once the ship docked I got off the ship and looked for a ticket booth. "Hey there it is" I happily said "Now that doctor said that it was in an alley way near the ticket booth" I looked to my left and there it was the alley way. I ran to it and there it was the mini theater. I walked down the red carpet stairs and there were the Tantalus there was one fat on with bat ears, one with some barbarian clothed kid with red hair and a belt around his head, also there was a another fat one with a hammer in his hand and some kind of chief hat on and, there was a guy with his two back teeth coming out of his mouth.

"So you came to apply for the job opening eh?" the guy with the bat ears asked and I nodded "Well you came to the right place the names, Baku!"

"I'm Blank nice to meet you, umm... what is you're name?" The boy with the belt around his eyes asked "Tidus!" I replied hitting my chest. "Cinna!" the fat person with the chief hat said. "Marcos!" The person with the two teeth sticking out of his mouth said. "So what is the catch to get on the gang?" I asked. "Well, fighting the boss, Baku!" Cinna replied.

Baku laughed as he pointed to my wounded arm "Looks like he's proven himself good enough! He was the one who fought all those killers and gangsters to save all those people!" Baku told the group.

"Welcome the Tantalus, Tidus!" the all smiled happily and I smiled back "Finally, found someone who is welcoming me with open arms! Not like Yuna did and threw me away as soon as I came!" I thought.

"So what is your weapon, Tidus?" Cinna asked.

I took out my brotherhood long sword and showed it to everyone and everyone looked at it amazed and I kept my smile.

**

* * *

**

"Wow!" I scram as I looked into the Spria newspaper and saw Tidus hitting the front cover. "Sir Auron you were right he could make it out on his own, but make me think now why we left him" I asked myself. "Because he would get in the way, ya" Wakka told me.

I only looked at him madly and looked in the newspaper some more as we rested in the Rin's Inn. Then after a while of reading I finally got up showered and went to bed as I thought of Tidus saving me from the death of the final aeon.

* * *

**: End of Chapter 3:**


	4. Getting on the job

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

**Chapter 4 Getting on the job**

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

"Wow! Is this you guys ship it's huge!" I scram while look at what they called the theater ship. "Yep that is our ship!" Cinna smiled. "Tidus, why not go get some sleep a bit than we go on with getting you ready." Baku told me. "What kind of getting ready?" I asked. "To get you ready for the best play in Alexandra 'I what to be your canary'" Blank coolly said which reminded me of Auron talking about sin and that crap. "Ok thanks" I walked down. "Oh, yeas were going to mushroom rock to give of those weapons in the boxes for the people who are going to fight sin in I think it's called operation Mi'hen!" Baku called put while I when looking for my room in the super-large theater ship.

Just than on of those hippo people came out and helped me to my room. As we got to my room before I entered my new room I told them "Thanks" then I walked in. I walked to the bed and lied down on the bed and then sleep took me over. Just as I fell asleep again one those hippo people came in my room and gave me a headband and thieves gloves. I took off my arm guard and my black glove to put them on and the headband was like a ribbon and I tied to the top of my head and nodded. "Just wanted to wake you up before mushroom rock, alright" The hippo person continued "And Baku wants you to guard the ship and here" he handed me and bandage and told me to wear it to keep my left wounded arm in it at all times. I nodded and went ahead put that on as well.

"Dang nothing is easy is it?" I said to myself as I walked back and fourth "Well at least I'll know my way around."

I walked and I guarded back and fourth until I was unable to walk. Then Marcus came over to me and told me that it was time to go and Baku came and gave me a sword pouch for two of my long swords I put my brotherhood in on right pouch and the sword my father gave me and I looked at it and there was four other pouches smaller than the other two that I put my sword in, then, Baku gave me four daggers and told me that those are for just when the two long swords break or get lost. I nodded in approval and walked away smiling happy to be able to have a job that seemed like you were a brother or sister to you.

I walked to my room and put the pouch with two swords and four daggers down and fell asleep again. I dreamt about meeting Yuna and her guardians again and they shoved me down calling me names and then Auron brought his sword down and... I woke up. "Man, I really need to get them out of my head" I said as I went back to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: Chappy 4 is here well how do you think so far Good? Bad? If you like review it**


	5. the strategy

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

Every thing was going fine now. The Tantalus treats me like a brother, I got a home on the theater ship, and I got a job! I did my guard duty and went to bed every night. Boring! "This is boring; I need to do something different sometime or another!" I boringly said walking back and fourth. Just then boss came in and told me about the frequent strategies and was one tonight. I did the salute and walked away.

This night was different finally! I went to the strategy room and when I got there Blank, Cinna, and Marcus were there and a another one was there he seemed like a 16 year old with blonde hair like me and with a monkey tail he came over to me a pounded screaming "So you're the new guy well... I'm Zidane!"

"Tidus so why do you have a monkey tail?" I asked titling my head. "I was born with it" Zidane replied swinging his tail back and fourth his tail was worst Kimahri's tail. Just then I remembered Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron. I wondered how they were doing and everything.

Right when I was in thought Baku came in was a dragon mask on his head then we battled 'You don't find many bosses that actually fight now a days' I thought as we battled Baku the masked weirdo. The battle was fast with all five of us working together. "Ha-ha-ha you fools" Baku scram as we all went 'Whew'!

"Your doing better" he said patting Zidane's head like some dog. "You too" He said pointing at me while smiling. "Hey Tidus I didn't know you fought!" the entire Tantalus looked amazed. "Well... I did protect Lady Yuna for a while!" they remained amazed. "Sooo... what happened why aren't you still with her" Zidane asked. I looked at my feet and replied "She betrayed me" the Tantalus ran over too me saying 'It's all right' and 'you'll see her again most likely' until Baku spooked up saying "Come on the meeting is starting!"

We ran in the tiny room and I just leaned on the wall and the meeting started. "Alright Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria, our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" Baku started then Cinna picked up the mini model of our ship "I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship is about to dock at Alexandria. And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes. And perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! Cause you're plain' the lead!" then Marcus stood up "Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank, Zidane, and you Tidus!" I looked at Marcus "Huh?!" "Blank, Zidane and YOU will be the kidnapers!"

"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops. But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Zidane and Tidus!"

"Right Tidus if any guards come up while I snatch princess you fight your heart out, k" Zidane told me. I nodded and smiled 'Finally, something different for a change!' "Alright everyone get ready we're about to land in Alexandra harbor." Baku told everyone and looked at me. "You go into the castle and wait for Zidane and Blank!"

"Yes sir!" I smiled.

* * *

**: End of Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Again if you like the story don't bother to place a review up!!**


	6. I want to be your canary'

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

* * *

****

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

"My first mission" I thought "better make this a masterpiece to the nobles who are here"

I went into the castle quietly like a thieving rouge getting ready to kill and waited in a room near the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is huge" I said looking back and fourth then hearing a loud clapping "The play is a hit! There was so many people there I wonder if Yuna and her guardians are here?"

Just then, Zidane and Blank came running down. We all nodded and went upstairs to get the princess Garnet. They say she's beautiful so I wonder... Is she more beautiful than Yuna or not?

Then, Zidane started screaming "Stop her she's princess Garnet!" but she ran by us making us spin around like a ballerina. I got to see what Garnet looked like. No, she was not as beautiful as Yuna.

"Damn, she's good" I said rubbing my head from the certain fall.

"Yea for a princess" Blank got up and ran to catch up with Zidane.

I wonder what Yuna would say about this hmm... she would possibly kill me maybe. We finally, caught with Zidane with the princess. Garnet scared of us got behind Zidane. Then, I found out that Zidane was a ladies man.

"It alright princess" Zidane continued lovingly "There are my friends Blank and the new guy, Tidus"

We both nodded and then we heard the thing we didn't want to hear "Have you seen a girl with black hair with a golden hairpin" It was that fat knight.

"Oh, crap" I replied.

"Tidus do your job good" Zidane smiled holding Garnet I only rolled my eyes and pulled out my sword.

"No, don't fight come follow the others" Garnet screamed grabbing the arm with the sword god she was worst than Yuna.

"Alright I won't, I won't fight" I softly replied she only smiled and then we both followed Cinna to the meeting room.

Blank was still in his armor, Oh yea he got the bug things in there. Blank told us to go on and he'll hold off that fat knight. We nodded and jumped in I was last of course.

"Hey you're pretty fit for a princess; I think I'm falling for you. Only if you weren't a princess" Zidane told Garnet.

I smiled shaking my head "You wouldn't get her even if she wasn't a princess!"

"Says who?" Zidane looked at me quite angrily reminded me of Lulu after I annoyed her to death.

"Says me" Cinna cried right at the door.

Then, Garnet started laughing so I think I did a good thing. I took a deep breath and ran past Zidane to get to Cinna.

"Yea you better run!" Zidane scram while everyone was laughing.

Zidane soon after ran to Cinna after his anger management was over who knew that one monkey tailed person had such an anger management problem, as we ran down past the engine room to below the theater deck.

Just then that fat knight came down the pole to stop us.

"Stop right there I'll take the princess for here" Steiner Captain of the Pluto knights.

"Don't worry princess well take care of you" one of the Pluto knights said.

"What your not one of the Pluto Knights" Steiner cried jumping up and down.

The next thing I know we are battling, but the battle ended with the oglops coming out of Blanks armor.

"I hate oglops!" everyone scrams while running around.

"Garnet, Tidus lets go!" Zidane smiles victoriously.

We ran I got in the last one and Zidane and Garnet was in the one next form me. We went up and we were up on stage!

"Oh, crap" I said with sweat on my face.

Zidane walk over to me and said quietly "Don't worry just imprecise"

I nodded and pretended that I was with Marcus and group. Just then I wonder if Yuna was here and I got nervous again.

The play finally ended and I never seen such a terrible ending in my life it was so sad.

* * *

**: Yuna P.O.V:**

"Is that him" I smiled.

"Wow, little brotha is an actor of Tantalus" Wakka looked to make sure it was Tidus.

"You know he is kidnapping Garnet right?" Auron looked them.

"Well you guys wanted to get rid of him" I looked at my guardians madly.

"Well he is not ready to be a guardian" Lulu walked over to me.

"I guess your right" I looked down at my boots.

* * *

**A/N: Yuna They are not right Tidus is a would be a great guardain! Tidus Great Job acting!! If you like so far review!**


	7. The dark forest

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

* * *

****

**: Yuna P.O.V:**

"Look!" I scram with terror that the theater ship was going down.

"Little brotha!" Wakka's eyes got real big.

"What are those Alexandrians thinking" Auron growled.

"Kimahri fell bad for Tidus" Kimahri roared.

We all looked with amazement when the theater ship fell and I knew there was nothing I could do now.

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

"Owwww" I cried rubbing my head from the impact of the ship falling.

"Tidus, you're awake" Blink started by irrupted by me "What happened"

"The theater ship got destroyed that's what happened and we think the princess got killed under the ship" Blink told me and nodded and ran off seeing if everyone was alright.

"What! We went through all that and Alexandra destroys the ship" I cried running out crashed ship.

Blank shook his head and when back to getting everyone out.

"Is everyone alright" I scram and everyone nodded "Thank Yevon!"

"Uh... Yevon?" Zidane looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Oh that is some singing thingy that is in the temples. Lady Yuna thought me" I replied to the clueless thieves.

"Oh and uh... why did Yuna get rid of you anyway I heard she was all kind and warm hearted betraying someone don't sound very kind and warm hearted?" Zidane asked me.

"I really don't know" I looked sadly at my boots.

"Well no matter how much you resist we are going to take you back to Yuna and that is final" Cinna and Zidane laughed as I looked at them angrily and scram "No way!"

"Tough luck" Zidane had a hard time saying, because he was laughing so hard.

"Well come on we are going to find that bucket of bolts and that black mage kid" I angrily said grabbing Zidane by the tail.

"Hey, hey, hey stop pulling my tail that hurts" Zidane growled as we got through that log.

Then the next thing we hear is that black mage kid screaming "It's got her" and that bucket of bolts yelling "Release the princess at once!"

The next thing we see is a big plant monster thing and it has Garnet.

"Oh like its going to listen to you" Zidane told Steiner as we ran to that plant thing.

We battled that plant thing and it was absorbing the life out of Garnet as we fought it. I swung my Brotherhood sword and the monster just left. Then I got that kid and we had to fight another one. Zidane killed this one, but when the monster died it let out some poison gas and I fell flat on the floor along with Steiner and that kid. (A/N: yes I know it's Vivi if that is what your asking Tidus just don't know that)

"What happened" I said waking up from some bed.

Blank came into the room and told me how I got here and gave me some gross potion. Then Zidane came in and then asked me to go and help him get Garnet AGAIN. I nodded in approval and followed Zidane, Vivi, and Steiner out of the ship and back to that swamp again.

After minutes of walking we finally make it to the master on the plants. We finally beat him and then that stupid plant master made little plants come out.

"Let's get out of her" Zidane remarks and we run truly fast to get out of there. When we get out of that death forest I just discovered that Blank was still inside.

Once morning came we looked at our map and started going to a place called the Ice Cavern.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. The Ice Cavern

**Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?**

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

We have been walking for hours and Steiner's nagging is getting on my nerves.

"Princess, we must go back to the castle now!"

"Will you please shut up" I growl angrily.

"What was that you broken armed thief" Steiner growled back.

"Um... Z-Zidane you should stop them before there is a fight" Vivi was right there was going to be a fight and my arm was still in pain (yes he still has that wound from the boat K it was only three days ago).

"Vivi is right my arm is in no shape" I growled at Steiner.

"Steiner that is enough" Dagger spoke up a little too late I think.

"Yes princess" I bowed his head after be scolded.

I only shook my and continued walking then finally we got to the Ice Cavern and I finally found out how bad mouth moogles can be.

After Vivi used a fire spell to help a moogle for being frozen he only said "Hot, hot!! YOU BASTERDS!"

"Hey there is a lady here" I growled at that bad moogle.

"What? I'm free!" That was all that moogle said and flew off.

"That was one bad moogle" I said and Zidane nodded.

We continued through the Ice Cavern only to get in a bad blizzard.

"Man where is Nul Frost when you need it" I cried not being able to feel my whole body.

"Nul Frost" Zidane looked at me funny.

"I-I-It's a white magic spell that protects you from blizzard" I shivered.

"Vivi" Garnet cried as Vivi just walked over the edge so did Steiner and I ended up falling after Garnet then I think Zidane as well.

I dreamt of seeing Yuna happy face and all the good things that happed while I was with them getting food from Rikku, kicking the blitzball and amazing Wakka, seeing Yuna for the first time, talking to Yuna for the time, Sin's attack on the boat, playing blitzball in Luca, and learning about my father. It was pretty amazing that I haven't seen sin in the longest time.

"Tidus, Tidus" Zidane yelled while I only wanted now to see Yuna now "Wake up dammit!"

"Huh what" I looked at Zidane with a confused look.

"Time to go" Zidane smiled then walked over to Garnet.

I nodded and followed with them _'I just want to see you again Yuna'_ I looked down at the snow tracking my feet.

We finally made it out of the snow and now at the summit of the Ice Cavern I was so happy to see the warmth of the sun.

"Hey there is a village down there" Garnet smiled.

"Hey Garnet you can't just walk in there you're the princess people are looking for you" Zidane said and I nodded.

"You dammed monkey" Steiner almost pushed Zidane off the ledge when his dagger flew over to Garnet.

"He is right, Steiner, I need a new name Zidane what is this thing called" Garnet looked at the Dagger in confusion.

"Oh that is called a dagger these knifes are a smaller version of the long swords what Tidus has is a long sword and-" Zidane explained, but was interrupted by Garnet "Ok I just needed the name" I smiled at what Garnet said.

"Well I've decided now I will be forever known as Dagger, Zidane how does that sound" Garnet looked at Zidane.

"Sounds great now about how the way you sound" Zidane thought real hard "Just say 'Alrighty'" Zidane smiled.

"A-Alrighty" Dagger looked at me confused and just spoke up "Your getting better."

"Alrighty lets go" Dagger smiled as she walked off along with Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, and myself.

I looked out at the small town again and just about broke down right there. Vivi suddenly appeared right next to me and asked if I was alright, I only told him I was alright and maybe when we get to the village I would tell him a story. He smiled and nodded then ran to the others. Then, I took a quick look at the village and ran back to the others.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. A sad and short story

Summary: What if Yuna and Guardians left Tidus in Luca? What would Tidus do?

* * *

**: Tidus P.O.V:**

"Aaaa, finally we're here" I spoke sadly.

Zidane looked at me funny "What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Well I got something on my mind right now" I huffed sadly.

"Oh, really how about we go in that Inn and you tell us about it" Zidane smiled.

Then, there was complete silence. Then Steiner just had to say breaking the silence "Princess we need to go back to the castle!"

"No I wish to hear Tidus's story" Dagger was talking like a princess again, but Zidane stopped her in before someone found out that she was the princess.

We all got our room in the Inn and it was time for me to start.

"Alright Tidus tell us your story" Zidane smiled.

"Right, it all started in Zanarkand I was getting ready for a blitzball game..." I started, but interrupted by Zidane "Whoa you're a blitzer all some!"

I shook my head and continued "I gonna skip about what happed during game alright" I asked and everyone nodded " Sin then attacked me while I was performing the sphere shot and I was struck down, I fell all the way down to the entrance. A guy named Auron was waiting for me and we then ran off to the see what was going on. Auron told me that it was called sin and thousands and thousands started killing everyone in the city. A few appeared in front of us and Auron gave me this sword" I took out my long sword the one my father gave me then started talking again "Auron and me started fighting some of those fiends, then the big one came out in front of us then after a big fight we... well Auron threw me in sin and I can to Spira."

"Wait he threw you in there should he be preventing you in there" Vivi asked.

"Well..." I was going to tell them they were my friends so why not "Sin is my father and he wanted me to experience life outside of Zanarkand" I breathed.

"Oh, sin is your dad is that why" Zidane smiled.

I nodded.

"Zidane can you please let Tidus finish his story" Dagger spoke up.

Zidane sat back down "Fine."

"Alright..." I thought real hard "I woke up is some ruins I still don't know the name of it and I swam until I came to this big part of the ruins. I walked until I saw some fish fiend and they sent me back to the water and I fought them just as I was about to kill the last one this HUGE fiend came and I fought it for a little bit then I guess it was hungry and wanted me whole and I didn't take any chances I swam in the opposite direction. I got out of the heater and now I was in the freezer I thought I was going to die, but this Albed team came out and saved me."

"Albed?"

"Oh, an Albed is some kind of tribe I think... well they are mainly hated" I tried to take the confused face off of them.

"Why are they hated" Vivi sadly said.

"I really don't know, but they were real nice to me all I had to do was work they gave me food" I smiled.

"Oh then why are you here and not with them" Steiner asked.

"I was getting ready to say why" I looked at Steiner madly "Sin came and attacked the boat I don't know if they made it out ok, but I was thrown out of the boat into the sea" Everyone looked at me like I was a ghost "The sea took me to a island call Besaid and I was struck with a Blitzball" I rubbed my head remaindering how much it hurt "I kicked the Blitzball all the past a huge mountain and then swam to shore and was meet up by Wakka and the Aurochs they were amazed by how I kicked because they haven't won a game in at least for 23 years" I shook my head.

"Damn not a single win in 23 years that stinks" Zidane looked at me with astonishment.

"Yep not a win in 23 years I was as amazed as you were so I join their team. We finally made it Besaid village and I took a look around"

"Where"

"To the crusader lodge and to the Yevon temple after, being in that place I know that Spira and Zanarkand were linked" I continued "I learned about what a high summoner is and all that Yevon stuff. Then I went back to Wakka's place and took a nap I found out that this person was praying with all her strength trying to become a summoner."

"A summoner" Dagger looked at me.

"Yep and then I did something stupid I ran into the Closter of Trials when it was forbidden" I scratched the back of my head "Wakka met up with me when I finally finished the annoying puzzle. When we got in there a person named Lulu yelled at us she was quite scary, alright very scary. After a little bit of yelling a girl named Yuna came out and became a full fledge summoner" I smiled "She was gentle, smart, beautiful, and she was the only one that could make me smile when I was feeling down" I puffed "I really, really what to see her again, but who knows what the guardians would do if they saw my face again."

"Well come with us and will make sure you see her again" Zidane stood up and shook my hand "I promise."

"Thank you" I scram hugging Zidane.

"Whoa man GET OFF ME" Zidane scram while everyone was laughing.

"Hey you said that you were left in Luca then there is still some left, then what happened" Zidane said as he got me off him.

"Alright after wakening op in the crusader lodge Wakka gave me this sword." I pulled out my Brothersword "This is my favorite sword" I put my Brotherhood sword away "Wakka gave it to me before we left Besaid village and we all left after Yuna said her goodbyes we set sail for Killka. When we were on sea sin attacked again and we had to fight it we didn't win, but we survived so I'm not complaining. Well we were unable to steer it away from the island of Killka a lot of people died. Yuna had to do this thing called a sending which sends the dead to the farplane where they rest in peace, not feed on the living which are called fiends. The sending was sad and very scary yet it was part of Yuna's job. We went to the temple of Killka and Yuna prayed for the aeon and the blitzers prayed for victory and we finally got on the boat and headed toward Luca. That night I preformed my father's shot I just call it the Jecht shot, but he called it something different and then we finally made it to Luca. Well there isn't much to say there I told Yuna 'Just whistle and I'll come running I promise' she told me that she would do the same thing if I whistled. Never happened! After the game which we won, right when Yuna and her guardians left me I possibly whistled one hundred times and she never came and that is my story." I frowned about to cry "That proves to me that you can never trust anyone because you never know when they will turn their backs on you."

"What! Now I'm gonna yell at all of them if I ever see them" Steiner roared which surprised everyone.

Zidane patted his chest "I'm with Rusty on this one all for one and one for all!"

"I-I'm with everyone" Vivi studded.

"Alrighty" Dagger smiled.

"Thank you everyone" I smiled about to cry.

"Don't shed tears now Tidus that shows that you are weak, be proud, proud to be alive right now. If the Tantalus didn't take you in you would be dead and would be a fiend" Zidane smiled patting my back.

"Thanks now can we sleep I'm really tired" I looked at my feet.

"Alright everyone sleep tight" Zidane scram to everyone and we all hopped into bed.

* * *

**: End of Chapter 9:**


End file.
